popandjamfandomcom-20200214-history
EverJam
'Overview: '''EverJam was the original Jam to Counsel member Reeto Pops (universe WUMBO9), and the inventor of the Jam Crown 'Abilities: 'EverJam, like Reeto Pops, has the power to tun anything, living or otherwise into Spicy Cheetos. '''Appearance: '''EverJam is a jar of Jif Peanut Butter, but confessed to a prison guard that he would have liked to have been an evergreen scented Glad Air-freshener. '''Creation of the Jam Crown: '''After EverJam's assignment to Punter, EverJam thought the best way to make sure his time was not idle was to delve into research, and spent the majority of his life in scientific pursuits. WUMBO9 was on the brink of a cataclysmic event, a comet like none other that EverJam had seen was coming, and the Jam feared that his work would be in vain, so he came to the counsel pleading his case. For the past years he had been working of a crown that would grant it's wearer their truest desire, and knowing that the Counsel would dawdle in their proceedings, proposed to use that to resurrect the matter. ''"We build a crown. Like none seen before or again hereafter. An iron crown of scholars, that projects mastery over the realm of WUMBO9. A crown that will bond to its first wearer and grant him his desire and forever imprint that wish to all others ever after." The good news was that the crown was already nearing completion, but it lacked a power source great enough for such a task, so EverJam pleaded to the Counsel for an army of Jams and Pops to storm the land of Valinor and steal the three Silmarils of Feanor. Reeto Pops was moved, but not enough, the Counsel rejected EverJam's plan. The Counsel stated that a crown of this magnitude would work properly, and should never be allowed to come into existence. At that moment, EverJam was filled with rage and turned all the counsel members into Spicy Cheetos, before leaving with Punter. They trekked across the land of the Noldor, through the Grinding Ice, and finally into Valinor. EverJam nearly lost his life in a fight with one of the guardians of the Silmarils. He as saved only when Punter sneezed distracting the guard and EverJam escaped, turning him into Spicy Cheetos. They returned to WUMBO9 and EverJam completed the crown However, before he had time to put it on, a massive earthquake shook the earth. The counsil came to imprisson Everjam for deying the counsil, everjam had shot down popler who was on hot persuit,killing her instantly.EverJam was thrown to the floor, and the Crown was cast outside with Punter. EverJam instructed Punter to put it on and wish for the destruction of comet, but Punter's mind was on the counsel, and instead wished for them all to come back. And thus it was that the Jam Crown's power could only be used to resurrect the Counsel from that day forth. The Comet hit, but EverJam and Punter where taken out of the wreckage before that happened by the counsel guard. EverJam was thrown in prison, and Punter was rewarded for his efforts, and placed with his original Jam, Junter. '''First Imprisonment: '''Since EverJam had went across the counsel's orders, killed them, and proceeded with a forbade course of action, the counsel thought the only logical course of action was to imprison EverJam, and store his crown (a now vital instrument in case the counsel is ever wiped out again) in the deep treasury under the counsel hall. Now the Counsel did not know how to imprison EverJam properly, since he cold turn anything into spicy cheetos, and to their dismay, he did escape, and fled into the museum and used FUCKO to discreetly go to another universe. Several months had passed, and the search for EverJam had cooled, when Pops and Jam C69 found EverJam in their basement. At the moment, the two were having a birthday party for Space Ball, and needed a board game. EverJam, sensing the time was right, flew up into the room, turned the host of guests into spicy cheetos and demanded aid in the recovery of his crown. Pops and Jam accepted, and with the help of EverJam enrolled as counsel guards. They presented EverJam, slathered in butter as a sculpture and testament to the might of the counsel, and they were then instructed to wheel it into the treasury. EverJam found his crown in the heaps of limited edition lime flavored spicy cheetos, and put it on. Now, EverJam had not know what Punter had wished for, and the three each tried on the crown trying to figure out what it could do. Meanwhile in the counsel room, there were 27 different sets of counsel members each screaming order. All the Poplers were trading war stories. EverJam recalled that the crown can be resent by turning it off and back on again, and doing so, he was able to wish to move the counsel building. Grabbing the Crow, Pops C69 moved the counsel hall into the side of a mountain, killing a larg number of the counsel members in the process. In the chaos, Jam C69 and 1/2 came stubbling into the room covered in bone dust, and restrained EverJam. Reeto Pops came into the treasury and broke the chaos, and EVerJam wept, for he had loved Reeto Pops greatly, and willing went to prison. '''Second Imprisonment: '''EverJam currently resides in a prison cell deep under the counsel hall, bound in shackles of pure ritz crackers, so that he cannot break them. His crown was taken by the C69s and helped them restore the damaged counsel hall, and return the party guests back to human form (after a few resets).Category:Villan Category:Characters Category:Jams